Spending Christmas
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: maybe it was time for him to start celebrating christmas again. short 8059 drabble. read and review please.


**Title**: Spending Christmas

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating:** K+

**Beta**: Bea/miyako-chan (I owe her so much)

**Character/s**: Gokudera, Yamamoto, mentions of Tsuna, hints of 8059

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters, if I did, these two would have been long together.

**A/N:** Just a short drabble for the holidays. Ahaha hopefully these short things can help me get over my writer's block.

(This is Yama and Goku's version.)

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

It was the Eve before Christmas, and the streets were full of people. Families were out for dinner, people were out for some last minute shopping…a sale here, a discount there, needless to say, Christmas is a really busy season.

It was at least, for the people who spend for it.

Gokudera Hayato cursed as he pulled his coat closer to himself, shielding his frame from the snow and cold. Today was a great day to run out of milk for Uri, he scolded himself mentally as he made his way along the street to go to the nearest store to buy some.

He glanced at the people around him, everyone looked so happy, busy…excited. As if Christmas was the best day of the year…Gokudera scoffed…what was so fucking great about Christmas anyway? He can't even remember the last time he celebrated the damn occasion…

He sighed, that's right…it had been 7 years since he thought Christmas made sense. After leaving home at the age of 8…he hadn't celebrated Christmas…It's not like he had a reason to celebrate it after all. During the first years of his journey in the streets of Italy, he was already lucky if he had a place to sleep in during the night... Trivial things like holidays and occasions were long forgotten and did not matter anymore.

He felt guilty when he declined the Tenth's invitation last week to go to their house on Christmas Eve. It's not like he didn't want to go, in fact, he knew it was part of his duty to be there for the Tenth, but he was—there was no other word for it—scared. Scared that after all those years of ignoring Christmas, he wouldn't know how to celebrate it anymore. And not even Yamamoto's stupid choice of words could convince him…

He glanced at the watch above the cashier before reaching for two cartons of milk.

"They should be at Juudaime's right about now…" he thought.

"Areh? Gokudera?"

The Italian froze, that voice…no way. He turned around and gaped.

"Ahahaha! So it was really Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, with a grin, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that!" he retorted, a bit surprised "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the tenth?"

"Oh, that…" he laughed "well, you see…"

Gokudera glared at him, but waited patiently for what he had to say.

The Rain Guardian hesitated for a minute, and then looked up, his eyes meeting Gokudera's. "I was actually on my way to see you Gokudera" he said.

The words came a bit too quickly that he forgot to hide the blush that registered on his cheeks. "W-What the hell?"

"I've talked to Tsuna about it, and he agreed that none of us should be alone on Christmas and since you didn't want to celebrate it, I figured we could just hang out at your house, like an ordinary evening…" he explained.

For a while Gokudera was speechless, "Y-You…"

Yamamoto scratched his cheeks playfully. "I mean, if that's okay…"

Gokudera didn't know what to say so he shook his head instead.

"Gokudera—"

"It's alright Yakkyu baka, let's go…"

"Go? Go where?"

"To Juudaime. You didn't think I'd celebrate without him did you?"

Yamamoto stared at him, then smiled "wouldn't think of it in the slightest!" he laughed before walking beside him.

In all its worth, Gokudera didn't know why he said that, he was still scared of what he should do…but that didn't matter right now, right? At least he now had a reason to celebrate again…

Perhaps little by little he could start to remember why Christmas was worth waiting for after all.

"Gokudera? Why are you grinning?"

"Shut up Yakkyu Baka, mind your own business!"

A laugh "Gokudera looks better like this after all…"

"Heh,"

"Merry Christmas Gokudera…"

_And maybe, just maybe, he could be that person again._

"Yeah, you too, Yakkyu Baka."

**-end-**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Is it too obvious that this was the result of my writer's block?? X_x anyway read and review for me please..


End file.
